The present invention relates to a manually guided or portable implement having a tool driven by an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,875 discloses a portable implement having an air cleaner that is held between a base body and a cover member. For the fixation of the air cleaner, the cover member is screwed into a threaded bore of the base body by means of a bolt that is secured to the cover member. As a result, the air cleaner is fixed between the cover member and the base body. For the fixation of the air cleaner, not only must the air cleaner be positioned on the base body, but the cover member must also be positioned on the air cleaner, and the bolt must be introduced into the threaded bore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manually guided implement of the aforementioned general type, with the implement having an air filter that enables a simplified handling.